Best Days of My Life
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: This isn’t the story of any one person it’s the story of a group. Not a group of friends persay, but a group of people drawn together in ways they can’t explain. AU [High School][CSI:Miami Crossover][DHxGS, NSxBD, JFxGG, CWxWB, SSxCD, TSxED]
1. Old Car, Hyperactive Frosh, Friends

**Title**: Best Days Of My Life (Part One)  
**Author**: Me ( _Makai Goddess Ookami_ ) and Phoenix-San (_Chained Phoenix_)  
**Pairing(s):** Hodges x Greg, Nick x Bobby, Jacqui x Grissom, Catherine x Warrick (plus many minor...)  
**Rating**: PG- PG13  
**Warnings**: slash, language, hyper-active frosh (_more may be added_)  
**Summary**: High School was a different experience for everyone, sometimes good, sometimes bad. This is an entanglement of their stories, woven together to make one larger one. (WAY AU)  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own CSI or anything else that looks familiar. HOWEVER, we do (kind of) own: Caroline, Thomas Stone, and Benjamin Stoddert.

**Sephiroth's Rants: **Sorry I haven't posted anything in forever, I was just dying to get this up. Me and Phoenix-San spent about a month getting this all worked out, however, as sad as it is, we probably wont be able to update very often. We're lame like that. :( Anyways, we hope you enjoy...

**Phoenix's Rants: **This is AU, in case you didn't catch that... And yeah, we'll try and update as often as we can. This was made for fun, and while we really don't expect to go anywhere with it, it does have a plot. So, yeah... w00t... I hate fsking high school.

* * *

**In which we find an old car, hyperactive Frosh, and making friends is easier then we think...**

High school. It was a different story for everyone, students and teachers alike. It could be the best four years of your life, the worst for years of your life, or just a stepping stone into something greater. It didn't matter who you asked, every story was different. Every story dreamed to be told, even if most would live on in the heart of one for the rest of eternity. Too often do these stories die without anyone knowing, and that's probably how it would turn out for all the young students entering the building on their first (second for freshmen) day of school. Just standing there, one could experience the beginning of so many stories. The laughter and jokes, embraces from old friends, and the chatter of the clubs and classes being taken filled the school grounds, inside and out.

Yet, this isn't the story of any one person; it's the story of a group. Not a group of friends per-say, but a group of people drawn together in ways they can't explain. And yes, it begins with the first day of school.

**X x X x X x X**

David Hodges always hated walking to school, so he was overjoyed to get his parents old Plymouth Breeze, even if it was seven or eight years old. It was a good car, champagne in colour, and well taken care of. He didn't exactly want the particular car, but he wasn't going to turn it down. So he would do the reasonable thing and call his best friend and ask her if she wanted a ride to school. She would say yes, he had no doubt about that. She hated walking as much as he did, if not more. He smiled faintly in his bathroom mirror as he ran his fingers through his hair. He was a junior this year, first appearances weren't nearly as important.

There was no reason for him to rush, and he took his sweet time getting ready, eating day old doughnuts from the local KrispyKreme. He didn't look up when his parents entered the kitchen, and they paid him no mind either. No harm done, either way. Still at his own pace, he picked up his bag, throwing it into the backseat of the car, and went back inside and picked up the phone. He dialed Jacqui's number, and leaned against the wall as it rang, waiting for someone to answer.

"_Hello_?" a girl answered, she had a youngish sounding voice.

"Hey, Caroline, is Jacqui around?" David asked.

"_Duh_," Caroline answered.

"Well, go get her."

**X x X x X x X**

"_Jaaacqui_!" Caroline hollered, hopping off of the chair, laying the phone on the counter, "David's on the phone!"

"I'm right here, geez, don't yell," Jacqui Franco said, sipping a glass of orange juice, as she picked up the phone, "Hey."

"_Jacqui_," David said.

"David," Jacqui replied curtly.

"_You want a ride_?" He asked, and she knew he was smirking.

"What?" She asked, her mind blanching.

"_I got the Plymouth_," he stated, as if it was obvious. If he had been there she would have smacked him.

"Well, I'm waiting," Jacqui replied, her 'yes' to wanting a ride.

They hung up, there really wasn't anything left to say after that. Jacqui finished her drink, and laid the empty glass in the sink and yawned, before going and finishing getting ready for school. She finished getting dressed, kicking her sleeping pants and tank top into the corner and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt with the 'Queen' band logo on the back. She pulled up her hair and got shoes and socks on. By the time David got there, she had her bag and was walking out the door. Some call that impeccable timing; they called it knowing each other oh-so well. And they did, they'd been best friends since grade school.

She climbed into the front seat, and gave him an eye over, before nodding her approval. Not that she could do much about his wardrobe now, but he didn't look half bad in the dark blue jeans and black oxford. She'd long since noticed he had a thing for long sleeves. They talked about little nothings that had happened since they'd last seen each other two days before, and she looked through his CDs. Nothing exciting really. Queen, The Eagles, The Who, Elton John, Bon Jovi... Savage Garden? She raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Some things were best left unsaid.

"You got your schedule?" Jacqui asked as David handed it too her off the top of the dash. He had known she was going to ask. "Lesse, what have we got here?" Her voice trailed off as she read it, and marked the classes they had together on both. It had been a habit of hers since middle school. After checking once again, to see if she missed anything she said, "We have Aquatics, Forensics, English and Health together. Hmm... not bad, that's half the schedule."

"I know, I can count too," David smirked.

"I would hit you, but you're driving..." Jacqui retorted.

They arrived at the school and got out, slowly walking towards the building.

"That means half a day without you?" David asked after a moment, information sinking in, smirking, "Finally!"

Jacqui was going to punch him in the arm, but was startled by a blonde freshman running in front of her, startling her backwards into another male, this one Asian looking.

"Sorry!" He said, laughing, before chasing after the blonde, "GREG!" He shouted.

"Freshmen," David practically sneered, before looking over her quickly, "You okay?" Jacqui gave him a look that screamed 'what do you think?' and he nodded. "Well, okay, off to first hour."

**X x X x X x X**

"GREG!" Archie Johnson called after the blonde, finally catching up to him, half tackling him as they fell to the ground together, laughing.

"Get off!" Greg half squeaked, pushing Archie off of him as they lay in the grass, not caring about the weird looks they were getting from the other students.

The two sat up, still lounging on the grass, back to back as they watched people around them. True, they were incredibly childish for their age, but it didn't really bother them. They were having fun, and that's all that really mattered. Archie leaned against Greg and closed his eyes, sighing happily. They had only known each other for about half a year and had grown to be best friends. Greg had moved in from New York and was always telling him about it. Not that Archie was complaining, he had spent most of his life in Seattle.

He pushed his glasses up his nose again, and listened to the throng of people as Greg started talking about the clubs he wanted to join, and what classes he was looking foreword too, and what classes he wasn't. It was nice listening to the blonde babble, and he wouldn't change that for anything. They were best friends, that's how it was supposed to be.

"Hey, Greg," Archie said, turning around so the two were no longer back to back, "How do you think it's going to be? I mean, we have no classes together."

"Ugh, don't remind me…" Greg moaned, flopping onto his back to stare up at the other male, "It's going to be so bad... Maybe we'll have lunch together or something?"

"I hope," Archie replied, poking Greg's side, "You still owe me $13.45 from buying you lunches back in eighth grade..."

"About that..." Greg half laughed, standing up and stepping back.

"What?" Archie asked, eyes narrowed.

"Later!" He laughed, taking off again.

"GREG!" Archie yelled, standing and taking off after him, "GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME MY MONEY!"

Archie was faster then Greg, and would have easily caught up with him if he had really wanted too. Right now it was all about having fun. At least, it would have been if Greg hadn't looked over his shoulder and crashed into an older dark haired male, sending them both toppling to the ground. Archie caught up, stopping at the two males' sides, trying to laugh and catch his breath at the same time. Greg rolled off the male, deciding to lay there for a moment and Archie helped the taller male up.

"Sorry..." Greg called from his spot on the ground.

"Don't worry about it," the male said, his Texan accent catching their attention, half laughing as he dusted his clothes off, "I needed that wake up call…"

Greg sat up, looking at Archie, who then helped him stand up. "It's kind of my fault," Archie said quickly, looking truly apologetic, "I was-"

"Hey, like I said, don't worry about it..." The male said, ruffling Archie's hair.

They both blinked, and looked away. The older male smiled apologetically, and excused himself as he left for class. Archie ran a hand through his hair, fixing it, ignoring the betrayed look Greg was giving him.

"You know if you were staring at him any harder, you'd burn a hole through his head," Archie half snapped.

"I wasn't staring!" Greg snapped, "And anyway, what was with you, acting like you'd just met The President of the United States!"

"The President isn't as cute," Archie muttered, but Greg didn't notice.

He cast a sideways glance at the front doors in time to see the Texan male slip in, after holding it open for another girl. Yeah, he was cuter then the President of the United States.

**X x X x X x X**

Nick Stokes didn't know what he had expected when he moved to Las Vegas, but this definitely wasn't it. Benjamin Stoddert High was normal enough, he supposed. At least, in any case, it looked decent. The halls were clean, and everything was nice and spacious. And the few faces he had seen had been kind ones. He cast a look at his schedule again, and nibbled on his lower lip. Gym class, first thing in the morning. He was now positive that someone up there hated him.

He looked out one of the large windows but didn't see the Asian boy and his friend arguing anymore. He fought the urge to blush. He had no idea why he ruffled the small male's hair, but he was regretting it now. It was obviously a very stupid thing to do. _Stupid, Stupid, Stupid_. Still, if nothing else he was a cute kid, and he doubted he'd ever see him again. He looked like one of the frosh, not that you could really tell these days with kid geniuses. Still, Nick got the feeling the kid was a frosh.

He remembered the way to the gym, which was a good thing. Orientation hadn't been such a bad thing after all, because, hey, he could still find his classes. The halls were long and locker lined, purple and gray, the school colours, with students chattering all over. He'd applied to late in the year to receive a locker, and by the gods he hoped he wouldn't get too many books the size of China. Last years English book could be used to kill someone. Hah. He'd gotten a concussion from one, but that was a different story.

The gym doors were propped open, and he walked through them, to the far purple bleachers, plopping down near a sign that read "Mr. Towns – Team Sports". A couple of boys around him talked animatedly, and he listened for a little bit. He noticed two males arguing about something, and turned to watch them, forgetting it was a rude thing to do. A blonde, curly haired boy stared at him blankly, waving loosely, and his companion, a tall African American, smirked and gestured for Nick to join them.

"I'm Warrick Brown," the male replied, smiling, "and this is Bobby Dawson."

"It's nice to meet you, Warrick, Bobby," Nick smiled his best charming smile, causing Bobby to turn a faint shade of red, "I'm Nick Stokes."

"You're accent!" Bobby replied chipperly, blush gone, "You're Texan!"

"Yeah, you too," Nick replied, hearing the similar accent in his new companion.

"Why don't we have a woohoo for accent party?" Warrick joked, rolling his eyes.

Bobby punched his friend lightly in the arm, and Warrick mock hit him back. The two were laughing lightly, and Nick couldn't help but laugh back. They seemed friendly enough, which was always a good thing, and their liveliness was almost contagious.

"You knew here?" Warrick asked, glancing up at Nick. "I've never seen you around."

"Yeah, just moved here from Texas a month ago," Nick replied.

"So... You like it here, so far?" Bobby asked, looking up from his book-bag in which he was rooting around for something in.

"It's not bad," Nick shrugged, "Kind of lively."

"Kind of?" Warrick asked, sharing a look with Bobby, "Wait till Football kicks off, things will get so much more lively... For everyone who's trying out this year, we're going to pulverize Thomas Stone..."

Nick couldn't help but laugh, and Bobby joined him. Warrick looked so serious, and they stopped laughing. Obviously he took his sports seriously.

"You're only so uptight because you lost so many bets last year..." Bobby scolded.

"No! Well, kind of," Warrick admitted, then turned to Nick, "We're superior to Stone in every way _except _boys sports. It's like they're feeding them steroids or something..."

"Or something," Bobby noted, nodding.

The blonde stopped rooting through his bag when he noticed a blonde across the floor, and waved. Nick followed his glance and noticed the blonde boy who knocked him down. Talk about coincidence. They boy almost bounded up to see them, a wide smirk on his face as he plopped down between Nick and Bobby, and the two began talking quickly. Nick raised an eyebrow and Warrick shrugged. The blonde didn't seem to notice the other two.

"Nick, Warrick, this is my neighbor, Greg," Bobby introduced him, "He's one of the frosh this year."

"Yo!" Greg said chipperly, smirking, but his smile faded the moment he saw Nick. "YOU! I'msosorry,Ireallydidn'tmeantoknockyouover.IswearI'llbemorecarefulfromnowon!"

Nick laughed, and waved away the apology. "I told you already, it's okay..."

"Okay, ladies, listen up!" A voice called, carrying through out the gym, "This is Team Sports for Boys and I am Mr. Towns. Anyone who is _not _supposed to be here, leave now. No one? Okay, I'll begin with roll..."

* * *

**TBC…**

**Sephiroth: **Oh! Do we know if Cath-eh has a maiden name? Oo if not, if we said Catherine Braun, would you not kill us...? Oh, right, Please Review! It's not so hard!


	2. Play, Flourine Water, Jacqui's Freshman

**Title**: Best Days Of My Life (Part Two)  
**Author**: Me, of course ( Chained Phoenix) and the beloved Seph ( Makai Goddess Ookami )  
**Pairing(s):** Hodges x Greg, Nick x Bobby, Jacqui x Grissom, Catherine x Warrick (plus many minor...)  
**Rating**: PG- PG13  
**Warnings**: slash, language, hyper-active frosh (_more may be added_)  
**Summary**: High School was a different experience for everyone, sometimes good, sometimes bad. This is an entanglement of their stories, woven together to make one larger one. (WAY AU)  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own CSI or anything else that looks familiar. HOWEVER, we do (kind of) own: well, nothing.  
**Sephiroth's Rants: **Sorry I haven't been able to update this. I've been a little sick, and now I'm heading out of town for a week. That slightly saddens me. Still, I'd just like to say two, three chapters top and the first day will be over, and the story will pick up. w00t!  
**Phoenix's Rants: **I've been out of town for a few days with my boyfriend. –cheers- Went to New York together. It was great. I mean, uh, about the fic... Well, it's a fic. And since it's Seph's turn to go out of town, you can now blame her. We'll try and scuttle and get part three up, but don't hold your breathe.

* * *

**In which we find there will be a play, fluorine water, and Jacqui collects freshman...**

Some things really never changed and Catherine can honestly say she didn't really mind for once in her life. The Forensics 3 class was still one class and the highest Forensics class one could take, and it had been her second year taking it. This years main focus would be more along informational activities, which while this slightly depressed Catherine, it gave her a chance to have a class with Grissom.

The quiet older male was sitting next to her on the bench as she talked to another female friend animatedly. Jacqui Franco laughed about something, David muttering something obscene under his breath. It felt nice to be sitting and talking to people again. Especially Jacqui, her ex-next-door-neighbor. The two girls talked about random things for a while, randomly laughing. David resting with his head propped up on his hands, elbows resting on the table, and Grissom with his head in the clouds, thinking or something Catherine figured.

"So, you guys know anything about this year's musicals...?" Jacqui asked, sipping her Pepsi and casting a glance at the clock, but there were still five minutes.

"It's Assassins for the fall musical, aint it?" Catherine asked, giving the brunette a blank look, "I think it was because all the students wanting to take Drama this year had the chance to audition for it."

"And did you?" Jacqui asked.

"Sure, I had nothing better to do," Catherine shrugged, "Aren't you talking Drama, Hodges?"

David looked up at her, having only half paid attention, "What? Yeah. I never got my second arts credit."

"And the musical...?"

"Bah, don't make me laugh."

Catherine and Jacqui shared a look, but neither woman said anything. Catherine looked at the clock, then cast a glance at her watch and sighed, standing up.

"I've got to get going to English. Bleck. I'll see you later, Jacqui, Grissom, Hodges," Catherine smiled, patting Grissom's head gently, and he cast her a mildly confused, mildly annoyed look.

"Bye, Cath," Jacqui said, standing up also, "Hey, Griss, You've got a locker in the B-Wing, walk with me to mine. See you in class David."

"What? Oh, alright," David almost huffed, standing and slinging the messenger back over his shoulder, "Later, Grissom."

Grissom didn't reply and stood, walking with Jacqui away from the spot David stood. The lone junior stood, frowning, and tempted to put his hands on his hips. While it wasn't the first time Jacqui made him walk to class by himself, it was still highly odd. She'd normally at least tell him why. But no... She had to go and be all secretive and it was annoying David. He sighed and headed to the gym rooms. He could ask her about it in class.

**X x X x X x X**

Sara Sidle had always been a relatively quiet student, and a smart one at that. So it really shouldn't have surprised her that she was in all advanced classes. Still, it was a little frightening to think that she'd have a chance to take the practice SATs this year. Not that she was worried, she figured she'd do pretty well, but it still was a little odd. But that wasn't what was bothering her at the moment.

She'd been at her locker all nice and innocent like when she spotted him. He was an older student, probably a senior by the looks of him. He was sitting with his friends, two girls and another male, just spacing out like he had nothing better to do with his time. She closed her locker and watched him for a moment, and he must have felt her staring because he cast her a curious glance. She'd scuttled off at that point.

It wasn't hard to find her class, and settled into a seat towards the front, arms folded on her desk as she looked patiently onwards. Her teacher, a young male with flame red hair, who looked to be fresh out of collage, watched her intently for a moment, before glancing at the other five or six students in the room. They slowly started to flood in, and when the room was about half way full the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Grumbling, the teacher rose and went to the front of the room.

"Alright, I'm your teacher for this class, yadda-yadda-yadda. I'm sure you'll be getting this speech a lot, but let me go over the rules, and then we'll assign seats, and I have the joy of showing you around the school," The teacher almost grimaced, "By the way, in case you didn't notice, I'm Mr. Heinlein. Not Mr. H, period, end of discussion. So, as I was saying..."

Sara looked down at her notebook, where she had already drawn a few sketches in her boredom, mostly of stick figures. When Mr. Heinlein said the rules were going to be the same, he hadn't been joking. It was only her third class and she could recite it already. Arrive on time, no gum, respect everyone and everything, and raise your hand to talk... She let out a sigh, and doodled once again with her blue pen. A small stick figure with a flask, doing something or other, she really didn't know or care.

"Alright, any questions? No, everyone get up, time for seats," Mr. Heinlein said, gesturing for them to stand at the far side of the wall. "This isn't in alphabetical order, and is subject to change at a moments notice. Ready?"

He began to list off names, traveling up and down the rows, and Sara watched intently, shifting the weight of her book-bag lightly. He called her name as head of the third row, and she went to her seat quietly, staring blankly at a front board, ready to slip into not paying attention. She did catch the name of the boy on her left, David Phillips she believed. He smiled shyly and half waved and she half waved back, a gentle smile on her face.

David opened his mouth to say something, but the teacher clapped his hands together sharply.

"Alright, time for a tour of the school, everyone up," Mr. Heinlein said, "move it, move it, move it! No day but today!"

"Rather jumpy isn't he?" a girl behind Sara giggled, as they got up into a would-be line.

"Hi," David said to Sara meekly, causing her to jump, "I'm David."

"Sara," she smiled, "Sara Sidle. Nice to meet you."

"No talking!" the teacher snapped, "Alright, as you can tell, this is the math wing. The only wing on the third floor..." his voice trailed off, and he led them through the halls.

Sara followed quietly, obediently.

**X x X x X x X**

One thing he always hated about the first day of school was the tours. Idiot freshman running around the school, no idea where the hell they were going, running around the school with their teachers. It always annoyed him because they were constantly getting lost or separated from his teachers, and would ask the upper-classman where to go. Three times already he'd been asked about the band room alone.

It's not that he hated the freshman; it's just that he hated them. He paused in thought, pondering that for a moment, and then gave up. He hated freshman, and was thankful this would be his last year ever seeing them. It was so good to be a senior. Except, now that he thought about it, the tests would be harder and he'd have to study more often. Great, he'd spent so much time with the idiot freshman already that he couldn't think clearly.

Grumbling bitterly, he leaned over the water fountain, turned it on, and drank some of the near-freezing water. While water was supposed to be flavorless, the school water did indeed have a flavor. Maybe it was fluorine-water, like they used in elementary schools. It wouldn't have surprised him, but now he couldn't get the thought out of his head. He was paused over the fountain, the water still running.

"Conrad," A voice said, startling him, and he jerked his hands off the fountain, and the water stopped.

"Heinlein?" he asked, still a little startled, but he was quickly regaining his cool.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Heinlein asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I've got a pass," he smirk-smiled, before turning and heading back to class.

He eyed the freshman as they continued on their way, noticing a young girl with brown hair to her shoulders. He paused and watched her for a moment. She wouldn't have been relatively cute if she hadn't been a freshman (and it was obvious she was because she was so tiny), but still... He shook his head and went back to class. He clipped the pass onto the wall with a thumbtack, and sat in his seat next to Catherine.

If Conrad Ecklie had a choice, really, he doubted he would sit next to the blonde, but still, she was a familiar and friendly face—even if they weren't technically friends.

"You took forever," Catherine smirked, whispering to Ecklie.

"Stupid freshman flooding the halls again," Ecklie grumbled back.

Catherine frowned and shook her head.

"They aren't so bad, you know," she said slowly.

"Only you would say that," Ecklie snorted, "Only you..."

"Ugh, how much longer is this class?" Catherine muttered, hitting her head on her desk, "I need to get away from you..."

"Miss Braun, Mister Ecklie! Stop whispering!"

Ecklie shot her an evil look, but said nothing. However, he was mildly amused that the teacher had gotten their names right on the first try.

**X x X x X x X**

"I'm starving..." Greg moaned, "I can't wait in this line..."

"You get used to it after a while," a girl said, and Greg turned and recognized her as the girl he bumped into earlier in the morning, "Oh, it's you."

"I'm so sorry about this morning!" Greg near squeaked, "It was an accident, I swear."

"It's okay," Jacqui sighed, waving her hand, a mildly amused look on her face, "Don't worry about it."

"I'm Greg," He said smiling somewhat nervously, "Greg Sanders."

"Jacqui Franco," she said, returning the smile, "Oh, hey, we're in."

An indeed they were. They walked into the small 'room', still walking and talking together. Both grabbed sodas and sandwiches before heading to the checkout with their student IDs.

"You sitting with any friends, Greg?" Jacqui asked.

"No, they've all got other lunches," Greg replied, smiling feebly, "I haven't even seen Archie..."

"The other boy who ran into me?" Jacqui asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't feel bad, he ran into Nick, too," Greg laughed, following Jacqui as she walked over to a table with two males sitting at it.

"Greg, these are David, and Gil Grissom," Jacqui introduced, pulling out a seat and sitting next to Grissom.

"Hey," Greg said chipperly, plopping down between Jacqui and David.

"Hello," Grissom said simply, sipping at a water and David cast him a weary eye, before muttering a quick "hey" as well.

"You've already got yourself a pet freshman?" David asked, still staring at Greg.

"Well, Bobby is a sophomore this year," Jacqui shrugged, and Greg looked at her.

"I know a Bobby," he said frowning slightly, "he's in my gym class. We used to be neighbors."

"Bobby Dawson?" Jacqui asked, interested, and Greg nodded quickly, "Heh. Go figure. That's my pet sophomore."

"You might as well put them on leashes, Jac'," David smirked.

"Too kinky," Jacqui shrugged, and Greg snorted on his Pepsi, looking at her blankly, "I'd get in trouble for it."

"You've considered it before?" Greg half laughed.

"Yeah," Jacqui nodded, "Tried to get Bobby to wear one once. Said he wasn't into that kind of stuff." She looked highly amused at this comment.

"Don't worry, you've still got time to run away," David informed Greg, "You haven't been officially initiated."

"Imitated?" Greg questioned.

"She'll have you whipped," David smirked, and Jacqui tossed a pen at him, "hey!" he cried, spited.

"It's not so bad," Jacqui said, still glowering at David, "besides, you need upperclassman friends. It makes things easier on you."

"I see..." Greg replied, nibbling on his sandwich.


	3. Archie Falls In Pool, Eric Won't Shut Up

**Title**: Best Days Of My Life (Part Three)  
**Author**: Me, of course ( Makai Goddess Ookami ) and the not so loved Nich ( Chained Phoenix )  
**Pairing(s):** Hodges x Greg, Nick x Bobby, Jacqui x Grissom, Catherine x Warrick, Eric x Speed, Sara x Calleigh (plus many minor...)  
**Rating**: PG- PG13  
**Warnings**: slash, language, hyper-active frosh, frosh-bashing  
**Summary**: High School was a different experience for everyone, sometimes good, sometimes bad. This is an entanglement of their stories, woven together to make one larger one. (WAY AU)  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own CSI or anything else that looks familiar. HOWEVER, we do (kind of) own: well, nothing.  
**Sephiroth's Rants: **I'll make no excuses. We've got no good reason for not updating this. We've just had a minor... conflict of personalities. (That means there was lots of not-fic related yelling and mean words). However, we're over that, and thus bring you Part Three! We're on a writing binge, so expect more parts soon!  
**Phoenix's Rants: **Heh. Sure. Minor conflict. Anyways, as both Milla-Chan, Zell-Chan and Mattie-Chan begged us, we added CSI: Miami. Sorry boys, no NY. Neither of us watch it. And to be even more random, this chapter doesn't even have Hodges... but, whatever. Uh... So, own with this crap story...

**Posted in LJ under CSILabRats and DHodges**

* * *

**In Which Archie Falls Into The Pool and Eric Doesn't Shut Up...**

Archie was just sitting by the pool's edge, socks and shows off, feet in the water. He wasn't the only one either, the male next to him had his feet in the water also, splashing happily, watching the ripples with more interest than what he was giving the teacher. The teacher. It made Archie cringe. It was a young man, maybe in his late twenties, and there was no other way to describe him besides maybe saying "_thank god the school forbids Speedos_".

Some of the girls a little ways down from Archie started giggling, and he looked up, startled. The male next to him looked up too. They were blushing and looking at Archie's "companion". He winked and the girls blushed harder, and one of them almost fell into the pool. This made the other boy chuckle lightly, rolling his eyes.

"Girls," he muttered, snickering under his breath, resuming paying attention to the water.

Archie watched the ripples for a moment, before watching the other male. He seriously doubted it was hard for him to get a girl. What, with that tanned skin, gorgeous smile and those brown eyes... The Frosh shook his head, looking away quickly, hopefully before the other male noticed he had been staring. He'd been getting _that_ feeling a lot recently. The "_stare at some cute guy and get decently embarrassed_" feeling. The thought of guys being cute didn't really bother him, just the guys he thought were cute. Guys he obviously wouldn't stand a chance with. Not that he was planning on hooking up with any of them.

If he were, he'd probably choose that cute guy from this morning anyway.

He let out a startled squeak, which earned him a lot of strange looks, and he buried his face in his hands, hoping no one noticed the blush that spread across his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was thinking that way.

He didn't even know the guy! Yet here he was, already daydreaming about him... Though, in Archie's defense, he only really thought he'd rather date him then some of these other guys. Not technically daydreaming about dating him. Yet. Which was good. Very good. He still had some dignity left.

Oh, would Greg tease the hell out of him when he found out.

"You okay?" The guy next to him asked, with a quirked eyebrow.

Archie blinked, lowering his hands to his sides, and glanced at the other male, confusion on his face.

"They think I'm molesting you," he said, nodding in the girls' direction, a light smirk on his face.

"What?" He near squeaked again, and the male laughed at him, "I just... Remembered... Someone..."

"I see," The male smiled, staring at him a bit harder then he had to (at least, it was so in Archie's position. He was resisting the urge to squirm.)

Yet, Archie couldn't look away. They stared at each other for a moment, eyes locked, and Archie had the insane urge to kiss the other boy. Nothing overly dramatic and gross. Just... a quick kiss. And for some reason, he got the feeling the other boy wouldn't push him away. The other male's fingertips brushed against his, and he closed his eyes, leaning in, ever so slightly.

Time froze. It suddenly didn't matter he didn't know the other boy, or that a bunch of girls he didn't even know were staring. If he moved, just a little bit closer, their lips would touch... He could already feel the other boys warmth as it was, why not try for that one last leap? The other male's hand rested fully on his, and the sudden contact brought Archie back to senses.

"_Fuck_!" He squeaked, jumping up quickly, and slipped, falling backwards into the pool.

Everyone's eyes were on him now, as he struggled back up, trying to pull himself out of the water. The teacher scrambled over and with the boy he almost kissed he managed to get back on solid land. He coughed the water out of his system, brushing his hair out of his face. God, that water was cold! Just because it was still summer didn't mean it had to be so cold...

"Young man," The teacher reprimanded, "This is what I meant when I said no going near the pool, but did any of you listen?"

"You didn't exactly stop him," the boy _Archie-would-never-kiss-under-any-circumstance_ pointed out, earning a stern glare from the teacher.

"Do you have a change of clothes?" the teacher asked, still glaring.

Archie shivered. He hadn't even realized his clothes were completely drenched. Looks like he'd have to call home. _Damn_. "No sir..." Archie said softly.

The teacher grumbled, hands on his hips, shaking his head and mumbling at the same time. Archie didn't know many men who could do that all at once. He stared pointedly at Archie and the boy _Archie-wouldn't-even-_think_-about-kissing_. They blinked back in confusion.

"Well? Get up, and go to the Locker Rooms to call your parents," he grumbled.

Archie scrambled to his feet, slipping slightly as he tried to walk to the office. The other boy followed, a slightly smug look on his face. Archie hadn't noticed he had gotten him wet. Archie blushed. He was going to rephrase that. He hadn't realized he splashed the other male. There, it didn't bring about nearly as many dirty innuendos to his mind. Which was good. Point One for Archie. He managed to make it into the Locker Rooms and the Teacher's Office without falling, but the boy _Archie-was-too-tired-to-think-of-a-name-for-that-involved-_

_not-kissing_ ready to catch him anyway. Point One for him being a nice guy.

**X x X x X x X**

Eric let out a heavy sigh. While it was nice being in dry clothes, and he was glad his mother would run them to school for him, he really didn't look forward to being back in class. Especially English. It was so... boring. He let his head hit the cool surface of the round table (Ms. Meyers' English was the only one with round tables. Her room was altogether childish, and it disturbed Eric slightly.) and sighed heavily again. The person across from him let out an agitated sound, and Eric looked up.

"Would you stop sighing already?" He grumbled, arms folded over his chest. The childish atmosphere was creeping him out too.

"I don't want to be here," Eric whined, folding his arms and using them as a pillow on the table. "What kind of teacher assigns a book on the first day?"

"One who's obviously a hypocrite," the other male replied.

Ms. Meyers said she'd all but baby them through this year if that's what they needed, but went ahead and assigned them _A Day No Pigs Would Die_ by Robert Newton Peck, saying the had till the end of the week to read the first chapter. No one in the class had liked this, but complaining to Ms. Meyers was like kicking a puppy. She just had that look about her. Eric cursed, and his friend kicked him under the table. Eric cursed louder, but thankfully, Ms. Meyers didn't hear.

"What was that for, Speed? _God_!" Eric grumbled, doing his best to glare at his companion.

"Ms. Meyers is trying to speak, quit talking to me," Speed snorted.

"Teacher's Pet," Eric replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Fag," Speed replied, and that shut Eric up.

"That's a low blow," the Cuban growled.

"And yet it didn't even work?" the other male asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Should I aim lower?" Eric tensed as he felt Speed's foot against his shin, rubbing gently. His muscles tensed. When did the other male take his boot off?

"Thought you were too good for me," Eric managed to say, his voice hitching slightly as Speed's foot rubbed against his thigh.

"Mr. Speedle, Mr. Delko," Ms. Meyers said, a crushed look on her face, "Why are you talking during my class...?"

Speed's foot was gone, and Eric wasn't sure which he regretted more: it's absence, or causing the look on his teacher's face. She was way to old (okay, early twenties, but whatever) to be pulling the puppy dog pout. The Cuban forced himself to look away before he said anything stupid.

"Sorry, ma'am," Speed said, actually managing to sound apologetic, "I was just asking if her heard the date the book had to be finished by..."

"It's on the paper..." She said, lifting a copy of it up and pointing to the due date. Which was bolded. Speed cursed inwardly. Now she thought he was a flipping idiot. Oh well, he had time to correct that. "It's due by the 29th of September..."

"Yes, ma'am, sorry," smiling as sweetly as he could, the teacher's puppy dog look faltered, and she smiled lightly in return.

"Please, keep quiet back there, or I might have to move you two away from each other..."

"Yes, ma'am," Eric and Speed both said.

Speed leaned back in his seat, and listened to Ms. Meyers, opening _A Day No Pigs Would Die_, skimming through it silently. Eric, bored, stared at him. After about a minute, Speed got annoyed, and stared at Eric quietly in return. They stared in silence, having unintentionally started a staring contest. Eric blinked first, rubbing his eyes and looking away.

"Hey," he asked quietly, "why'd you lie for me?"

"It's this nasty habit I get when I'm around you, lying to save your ass..." Speed muttered, resting his chin on his palm, elbow on the table. "It's why I don't hang out with you anymore. People might think I've sunk to _your_ level."

"What?" Eric snorted, glaring. "You mean, I've sunk to _your_ level."

"Man, that doesn't even make sense," Speed laughed lightly, rolling his eyes.

Eric smirked.

"Anyway, what happened in Aquatics?" Speed asked, "You were late to class..."

"_Oh_, that," Eric blinked. "Some boy fell into the pool and splashed me."

"_Fell_ in."

"Yeah."

"Don't you mean was _pushed_ in?"

"What?"

"By you."

"I wouldn't-!"

"Shh," Speed reprimanded, as someone he vaguely recognized glanced their way, Nick, or something. "You were the one who said you wanted to _push_ someone in."

"Oh _yeah_..." Eric remembered. He did, didn't he?

"So?" Speed urged.

"So what?"

"So... why'd he almost fall in?"

"Oh, he tried to kiss me," Eric smirked.

Speed quirked an eyebrow, not quite believing it. It was always the other way around. "_He_ tried to kiss _you_."

"Yeah," Eric frowned, "What, just because _you_ don't want to kiss me doesn't mean everyone else doesn't..." Speed snorted. "But you know, if you ever change your mind..."

"I'm not going to kiss _you_..."

"You say that now..."

"Shut up, Delko."

"Yes _mother_."

"_Delko_..."

"Fine, _fine_..."

The two sat in silence, Speed pretending to read (or he might have really been reading, it was hard to tell sometimes). Eric watched him in silence for a moment, then glanced around at the rest of the class. Mostly girls. Not so many cute girls though. No cute guys, really, with the exception of two, maybe three. Speed was cute. He glanced over at the other male again, still bored.

"You're cute." Eric said softly, and a light blush made it's way across Speed's cheeks.

"Would you _leave me alone already_!" He hissed.

Oh yeah, Speed hated being called cute. Or handsome. Or hot. Or sexy. He hated being called... anything. Especially cute. He didn't want to be cute, or handsome, or hot, or sexy. Eric couldn't help if he noticed how Speed looked, it's not like he could just stop looking at his best friend! Well, he could, but that would be awkward. Oh well, Speed was cute today, with the jeans and brown Zelda shirt. It brought out his geekiness and matched his eyes at the same time.

The boy from aquatics had been cute too, now that Eric thinks about it. Adorable little Asian... Eric realized he hadn't even caught the other boy's name. _Damn_. He got the feeling the boy wouldn't want to talk with him at all tomorrow, either. He cursed inwardly, and nudged Speed with his foot, trying to get his attention. Speed ignored. Eric nudged harder. Speed ignored. Eric nudged harder still, and rolling his eyes, Speed looked up.

"He was cute."

"Okay," Speed said smiling sarcastically, giving a thumbs up.

"I don't know his name."

"Ask him."

"He probably won't talk to me."

"Kiss him."

"He really won't talk to me."

"I'll kiss him."

Eric snorted, and Speed smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You jerk, I spotted him first!"

"I haven't even 'spotted' him..."

"So he's _mine_."

"Whatever..."

"My pet Freshman..."

"Whatever..."

"That's kinda kinky..."

Speed glared at Eric, and the other male shut up.

"Fine, be that way." Eric pouted.

"I will."

Before Eric could reply, the bell rung, dismissing them. He picked up his bag, not bothering to push in his chair as he headed for the hall. Speed followed (after pushing in both their chairs), and they walked in silence for a moment, up to the Math Wing.

"We talked through the whole class..." Speed pointed out.

"Yes we did," Eric replied, shoving Speed lightly. "S'all _your_ fault, I'll have no idea what the hell I'm doing for the rest of the year..."

Speed snorted in contempt, but didn't reply.

"Hey, don't do that..." Eric whined, "It's no fun when you're not talking to me..."

"Exactly."

"You talked!"

"Go to hell, Delko."

Eric stuck his tongue out.

_**TBC...**_


	4. Catherine, 33 percent more Ryan Wolfe

**Title**: _Best Days Of My Life (Part Four)_  
**Author**: Me, of course ( SephirothFlame ) and Nicholas ( ChainedPhoenix )  
**Pairing**(s): Hodges x Greg, Nick x Bobby, Jacqui x Grissom, Catherine x Warrick, Eric x Speed, Sara x Calleigh (plus many minor...)  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Warnings**: slash, language, hyper-active Frosh, Frosh-bashing  
**Summary**: High School was a different experience for everyone, sometimes good, sometimes bad. This is an entanglement of their stories, woven together to make one larger one. (WAY AU) (CSI:Miami Crossover)  
**Disclaimer**: We don't own CSI or anything else that looks familiar. HOWEVER, we do (kind of) own: Sasha, and the teachers: Gold, Holtz, and Taylor.  
**Sephiroth's Rants**: This is probably the quickest update this fic has ever had... Any hoot, Nich and me were still bored, and thus continued to write. So yes, there is more ficcage, and a mildly annoyed Hodges does make an appearance!  
**Phoenix's Rants**: The first day is officially over! -- We're currently unsure of whether the girl's outing after school deserves a place in the story. S'just clothes buying, y'all. Any h00t... Yeah, I think that just about covers it...

* * *

**In which there is a demanding Catherine, 33 more Ryan Wolfe, and Greg wants to go clothes shopping...**

Catherine resisted the urge to curse. There were three different Spanish teachers, and she somehow ended up being in class with Ecklie yet again. He smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes, plopping down into the nearest chair, arms folded over her chest. He sat in the seat in front of her and Catherine knew he was doing it to spite her. What had she done to deserve this? Three classes with the other male were way to many for any girl to be expected to endure.

"Catherine!"

Snapped out of her angry ranting, she looked up to see Warrick enter the room, a sheepish grin on his face. The two had met in Forensics his freshman year, and had become somewhat friends. Not that it was surprising, most Forensics kids were friends, its just how things happened to work themselves out. Catherine called out a greeting to Warrick, and noticed he had a friend with him. Not someone she'd seen before.

"Hey, who's your friend?" Catherine asked, turning around to talk to them as they had taken the seats behind her.

"Nick," the other boy said, smiling.

"He's cool," Warrick smiled, "Want to know something weird?" Catherine nodded. "We've got the exact same schedule."

"What are the odds of that...?" Catherine frowned, and Warrick shrugged. "Come to think of it, what are the odds the three of us would end up in here together?" she asked, brushing her bangs from her face.

"Not very high," Nick frowned, "aren't there three Spanish teachers?"

"Yeah," Warrick said, nodding lightly, "Holtz, Gold and the one that teachers Latin as well."

"Hm..." Catherine frowned. Yeah, it was a little weird. Oh well, she wasn't gonna complain. It beat being stuck with just Ecklie all year.

"When's the bell ring?" Nick asked, glancing at his watch.

"Two, three minutes," Catherine grinned, "So quick, tell me about your day so far. Both of you."

"Hm... Well, Grandma almost made me late by forcing me to eat a huge breakfast..." Warrick explained, pausing to remember what it consisted of, "bacon, eggs, toast, some cereal... and home made OJ..."

"Ooh, that sounds good," Nick said, and Catherine had to agree.

"You've obviously never had his Grandmother's cooking," the senior smiled, "_Good_ doesn't cut it."

"Now I'm hungry..." Nick said, smiling lightly.

"Okay, two minutes left, keep going 'Rick so I can hear from Nick," Catherine urged.

"It's not a big deal, Catherine, right?" Nick laughed lightly.

"Yes it is, now hush," Catherine mock-glared, causing Nick and Warrick to laugh.

"Nothing major really happened today... Except I hear Mia has a new boyfriend," Warrick shrugged, and Catherine nodded, murmuring, "I see..."

Catherine and Warrick looked at Nick expectantly.

"You were serious?" Nick questioned, slightly startled.

"Yes, I was, Nicky, now hurry up before the bell rings," Catherine scolded.

"Well... My sister got lost when she was bringing me to school," Nick thought aloud, trying to remember, "but I still got here early-ish. Then, that kid, Greg, knocked me over on accident outside of the building." Nick didn't mention the other boy. Thinking about it still made him blush. "Then some girl in my Bio class asked me out, and she got upset when I turned her down..." Catherine cast Warrick a look, inquiring on who the girl was.

"Sasha," Warrick said, and Nick nodded, because while he wasn't sure, that name sounded right.

"You've had a busy day so far..." Catherine noted, an amused smile on her face.

Nick opened his mouth to reply, but the bell rang. The teacher suddenly appeared at the front of the room, and everyone turned to pay attention to her as she rapidly started to speak in Spanish. Catherine caught a few words, like "school", "class" and "late". She leaned back in her seat, arms folded over her chest again as she struggled to keep up with what the teacher was saying. After another minute or two, the teacher paused, and took a deep breathe.

"Okay, how many of you understood what I said completely?" The teacher asked.

No hands were raised.

"Who got the gist of what I was saying?" The teacher asked, this time smiling.

Most of the hands in the class went up.

"And the rest of you had no clue?"

Murmurs of agreement. The teacher sighed.

"Okay, boys and girls, this is going to be a long year..."

**X x X x X x X**

Ryan was hating this. Not overly so, but just a little bit. Halfway into the class the teacher broke them into groups of two in an attempt for everyone to get to know one another. So far, he succeeded in writing his name down on his paper, and having a staring contest with his partner. The other boy, Asian, didn't seem to mind so much that they were sitting there. It looked like he was using the time to think. Something was different about the male from when they first met in Health.

"So we should- "

"Weren't you wearing-"

Ryan stopped, and so did the other boy. Weakly, the Asian smiled, and Ryan smiled softly in return. Sure, he could do this no problem.

"You first," the other boy said.

"Weren't you wearing something different earlier today?" Ryan asked, and the Asian boy turned pink and laughed slightly.

"I fell into the pool during aquatics..."

"Oh, okay," Ryan nodded. That made sense. "Your turn."

"We should start this project... We've got... ten minutes left." he said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Okay," Ryan sighed, "Name?"

"Archie Johnson," the other boy said, "R...Ryan..." He paused and looked at Ryan, who nodded.

"Ryan Wolfe," he smiled, "Right, Archie, your birthday...?"

"December 14th, you?"

"August 25th," Ryan replied.

"Hey, that's coming up soon," Archie blinked, looking at Ryan, "You gonna have a party, Ry?"

"Probably not," Ryan replied, "Fav -?"

"Why not?" Archie blinked.

"I don't like parties."

"Oh."

Archie stared at Ryan in silence for a moment, and Ryan resisted the urge to squirm under the other's gaze.

"Do you want to hang out with me and my friend Greg after school?" Archie asked after a moment, throwing Ryan off.

"Wha...what?"

"We were going to go to my place and play video games," Archie explained, shrugging.

Ryan smiled, somewhat nervously.

"I've got to get home after school," Ryan said slowly, "My mom doesn't like me being out when she's not at home..."

"That's weird logic," Archie pointed out, and Ryan tensed up slightly, and he quickly apologized. "Sorry, Ry. It's just... When my parent's or big sister aren't home, I'm supposed to be at Greg's so if I get hurt..."

Ryan understood that. He tried to point it out to his parents once, but he didn't exactly spend enough time with people outside of his family for it to really make a difference. He would have hung out with Archie (and Greg, was it?) if his mom would let him.

"Sorry," Archie repeated.

"It's not like it's a big deal," Ryan replied, smiling gently, and Archie smiled as well.

"So, on with this stupid assignment," Archie sighed, over-dramatically, and Ryan laughed lightly, nodding. "So, where were you born?"

**X x X x X x X**

Today was a good day. Calleigh had decided that by Break, and so far, nothing happened for her opinion of that to change. Which was good. Of course all of that happened before she had gone to Drama class, or "Intro to Theatre" as the teacher kept reminding. It was Drama, either way. Besides, she was just there for the art credit. (Art itself was near impossible to get into unless you were one of the firsts to sign up). So, with class halfway over, everyone was in the Freshman commons (directly outside the Drama room) in a large circle playing the Name/Mimic Game.

"Hi, I'm Calleigh Duquense," she smiled, curtsying slightly, and everyone copied her, except one male she knew would never curtsy even if his life depended on it. The girl next to him thwacked him upside the back of his head for not copying.

"Hi, I'm Sofia Curtis," the girl next to Calleigh said, lifting her hand in a mock wave. Everyone copied, including the obstinate one.

Calleigh listened quietly, trying to remember everyone's name. Ooh, some of the stuff they were doing was fun. One girl twirled, another stuck a ninja like pose, and a boy accidentally tripped over his shoelaces. Greg, if she remembered his name correctly. Cute little freshman. Full of spirit. The male next to Greg didn't move.

"Hodges..." his female counterpart warned, darkly.

"Hodges," he said simply, rolling his eyes.

"David Hodges," Greg corrected, shoving the older male lightly, earning a light thump against the top of his head. If Greg minded, he didn't say it.

"Heya, everybody, Catherine Willows," she smiled childishly, striking a pose. Hodges didn't copy, but Greg did, giggling madly.

The rest of the circle went through without a hitch, and the teacher had everyone sit, and they willingly did. Calleigh couldn't help but notice how close Hodges was to Greg. She quirked an eyebrow but said nothing. She'd mention it to Speed later. Speed wouldn't necessarily believe her, but he listened to her ranting, which was always a good thing.

"Okay," the teacher smiled, Mrs. Taylor, if Calleigh remembered correctly, "Now we are going to go in a circle and see who's names we remember. Remembering names is a very important part of Theatre. So, starting with... This young lady, lets go!"

They said the names aloud, Calleigh only missing one or two as the circle went around. Everyone remembered Greg's. He was too adorable, how could one not? Some people even remembered Hodges', which didn't really amaze Calleigh for some reason. The circle finished again, and the teacher paused to write something on her clipboard.

"Okay then," Mrs. Taylor said, checking her board, "We are finished for the day."

People cheered, and Mrs. Taylor laughed, before telling them to keep it down (there were still classes in progress, after all).

"Okay, as long as you can keep it quiet, feel free to socialize, but head back into the classroom first," Mrs. Taylor smiled, and everyone forced themselves to their feet and into the drama room.

Calleigh went over to talk with Catherine, and Sofia followed quietly, not really having anything better to do. Hodges and Greg were with Catherine too, but that was more so because Greg wouldn't leave him and Catherine was talking to Greg. They looked up when Calleigh approached, and she smiled a friendly smile. Greg and Catherine smiled in return, and Hodges rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Catherine," Calleigh greeted, sitting on top of one of the desks, "Greg, right?"

"Yeah!" Greg grinned, plopping down in the desk Catherine was sitting on, both of them facing Calleigh. "Calleigh, right? And Sofia?"

"You bet," Sofia smiled.

"Yup," Calleigh grinned, holding her hand up for a high five, and Greg slapped his hand against hers. "Woohoo!"

"How much longer till I can get away from you people?" Hodges asked, his head thumping against the desk lightly. Greg looked over at him, and ruffled his hair lightly. "Hey, no touching." Greg stuck his tongue out.

"So, Catherine, you and Jacqui still up for after school?"

"You bet," Catherine grinned, "I've already done my school shopping though."

"It won't hurt to try things on," Calleigh pointed out.

"True," Catherine nodded, startled when Sofia sneezed.

The other girl muttered a quick "sorry" and smiled softly, before leaning against a desk, content with just listening.

"So... You've got your car, right?" Calleigh asked, and Catherine nodded, "So much fun..." She grinned.

"I want to come..." Greg said, frowning, and the two girls looked at him startled.

"Ignore him, he's an idiot," Hodges said.

"You want to watch us try on clothes we can't possibly afford for an untold amount of hours?" Catherine asked, quirking an eyebrow. Greg shrugged. "You are something else, kid."

"So I'm told," Greg replied.

"I have no problem with you coming, but you'd be bored out of your wits," the senior blonde explained, and Greg shrugged again.

"Me and Archie were just going to play Guitar Hero," the Frosh explained.

"That sounds like fun, actually," Sofia cut in.

"Well, if your friend, Archie, right?" Greg nodded, "and Jacqui don't mind, I don't see why not... You really, honestly will be bored..."

"Clothes are fun," Greg shrugged again.

"Ooh, maybe we can put him in a skirt," Calleigh thought aloud, and Catherine and Sofia laughed.

"Eh..." Greg blinked, turning pink.

"Will you wear a skirt?" Catherine asked, folding her arms.

Greg looked at Hodges for help, who only gave him a 'you got yourself into this one' look.

"Only... if you don't take... pictures..." Greg murmured, and the girls laughed again.

"Well, at least he has his priorities in order," Calleigh grinned.

"So that's a yes?" Greg asked, excited.

"That's a maybe," Catherine corrected.

"Damn..."

**_TBC..._**


End file.
